As hardware technologies develop, various mobile devices are influencing people's life. Now, smart phones almost become necessities of people's daily life, mobile Internet Devices (MIDs), small tablet computers and the like are entering the public life, and Bluetooth function almost becomes a standard configuration of the mobile devices. Data transmission between multiple devices may generally be implemented through memory card transmission, Bluetooth transmission and network transmission. The memory card transmission needs inserting and plugging a card; however, some devices do not support external memory cards, and some devices can insert or plug memory cards only after removing batteries. If the data is transmitted through the network, the transmission depends on the network quality, and cannot be conducted in an environment without network, and the transmission time is long when a large size file is transmitted.
The Bluetooth technology is ever developing, and the performance of the Bluetooth device is ever increasing, for example, the power consumption is lowering, and the transmission speed becomes faster. As the updated Bluetooth 4.0 standard is proposed, Bluetooth applications will be broader.
However, the current Bluetooth has a very complicated operation. In a case that the Bluetooth are all opened to be visible, a conventional manner of transmitting a file with Bluetooth is that: a Bluetooth device is needed to enter a Bluetooth interface to search for Bluetooth devices, selects a device to which a file is going to send, performs connection, then confirms that a matching code is correct, and selects a file to send. Likewise, the other party needs the same operation to transmit a file back, and the operation of this manner is too complicated.
As the Bluetooth 4.0 standard is proposed, the Bluetooth power consumption is greatly reduced, and more and more people leave the Bluetooth module in a standby state for a long time; in this way, when searching with the Bluetooth, a large amount of connectable terminals occur. In this case, if a wrong terminal is selected for connection, data safety will be threatened.
Therefore, a method that can implement rapid connection and transmit data through Bluetooth is needed in a mobile device.